


Snapshots

by erlas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlas/pseuds/erlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy holidays, arranger!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arranger/gifts).



> Happy holidays, arranger!

 

 


End file.
